moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrrir
Derp. What you should expect to see here; important information regarding the appearance (with perhaps pictures drawn by wonderful people that are not me!), personality, and brief history of Myrrir Darkwater. What you will not, under any circumstance, find here; information on Myrrir Darkwater's sexual preference, vastly detailed descriptions of her bust size, waist size, hip size, ass size, lusty habits that include being bent over a table and hog-tied, or whether she is a Worgen/Nerubian/Vampire/Demon/God/Goddess/Dragon/Stunningly beautiful woman with no flaws whatsoever, or any other such pathetic rot. Yes, sarcasm, and pointing of fingers. Dun, dun, dun! =Appearance= Myrrir Darkwater is an incredibly tall woman, even for most Shu'halo. Often mistaken for a Ragetotem due to her height, it is made perfectly clear that she has no such ties once her physique is "evaluated." Rather than a musclebound build, she's wiry, but still maintaining feminine curves; well endowed for her physique, perhaps a little heavier in the hip region. Her mane, rather than restrained by clasps or leather thongs, is long and freeflowing, reaching well past her waist. However, on occasion, she can be seen using strips of leather (or cloth) to 'control' the long portion of her mane that drapes over her shoulders; this, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how -you- look at it, does not keep several long strands from flopping onto her long snout, obscuring her vision. Her fur in general seems...well, slightly longer than usual, as if she were built more for cold weather. If seen in more casual attire, one may see the -longer- fur along her elbows, ankles, and the tuft of hair upon her long, swishing tail. Speaking of that; her tail does seem a bit longer than usual...then again, nothing seems -normal- about this woman. This 'attribute' nearly drags the ground...'nearly' being the keyword; the thing does a good job of keeping itself out of stomping range, swishing about and oft times -whipping- anyone who dares to touch it. (THAT WAS ABOUT A TAIL, PEOPLE! Making sure everyone understands that; I know how perverted you folks can be.) Upon closer inspection, if given the chance, less strikingly obvious details come to light; such as the mismatched gaze of shocking lime green(left eye), and violet tinged blood red(right eye), the long horns that are chipped and scuffed, with the right missing it's very tip from...who knows. Some sort of scuffle, most likely. Her ears, which are also longer than average, show slight damage; scarring, with the left ear missing a small chunk out of it. Despite the damage done, she still adorns them with rings, studs, and 'spikes' of polished bone; all, save for the polished bone, are of poor quality, which may explain why she changes them frequently, and even goes so far as to go without wearing them. In most cases, Myrrir wears rather...unstylish leathers. Clean, but rarely matching, and very much making the woman look...bulkier, and ready for battle no matter where she is. Very rarely, she may be seen wearing surprisingly well-made articles of silk. This seems much more frequent around the Sin'dorei. No matter what she wears, she smells the same; mildy burnt herbs, leathers, and warm earth. Sometimes, the scent of vanilla and some sort of warm spice blends with what seems natural to the woman's chemistry; most likely, this is due to her shockingly frequent bathing habits. =Personality= While this woman is quiet in most cases, she is -far- from being shy. More comfortable observing rather than interacting, but certainly not afraid to pipe in with a loud, obnoxious comment, whether it be about nothing of particular interest, or...about the "sad excuses" of whatever city she may be occupying at the time. Calm and collected most of the time, Myrrir still has a fiery temper; while not the sort to brawl with the 'best of them' in an Inn, or out in the streets of a city, she's not shy about giving someone a firm punch to the face, back, or gut. Granted, she may be scarcely seen after doing such a thing; she is no coward, despite her sly nature. She merely wishes to avoid whatever Guard structure the city may have. That would certainly explain her habit of asking, or simply waiting, for people to leave the city. Even though she seems quite serious, one should not take her deadpan expression for granted; despite the temper, it's easy for her to take a joke...a mild one, at least. Lately, however, her temper seems to be...easy to rise, at least around those not of native Taurahe tongue. As far as her "outlook" on the people of the Alliance, she has no real use for them, except perhaps the Dwarves. Any being that can create such wonderful alcoholic beverages can't be all that bad, after all. However, she seems downright hateful toward the Draenei, particularly the females of their race, often times singling them out in what would be considered a warzone, and resorting to less than admirable antics when amongst a safe city. Being confronted about her obvious...dislike for them, her only response would be a sneer, and a sharp, "None o' yer business!" =(Brief) History= Not much is known about Myrrir Darkwater, other than her claim to the Grimtotem Clan/Tribe, although still considered an Exile despite it all. Much of this could explain her oft risen temper, as could her severe dislike of Garrosh Hellscream; the mere mention of the man often causing the Shu'halo Druidess to snarl and...hopefully, simply punch a hole in a wall. Her brief experience with the Orc has caused the woman to dwell on her heritage, perhaps a bit too much in hindsight. Given her claim to the Grimtotem, she has a mild history with the Forsaken, having often spent her time amongst them and their city. She gives no other information on this, however. If she's good at any one thing, it's keeping her life secretive...perhaps eerily so. =OOC= *Player is female. Player also doesn't care if you think she is stating her gender for attention. *I am NOT interested in Romantic RP or Erotic RP. Go 'way. *Elixir of Giant Growth; I use them to get her height across. Don't pile me in with the folks that walk around talking like "Ugh ugh, Shalasuunaria likes elf! Elf purdy! *gruntsnortgiggle*". Apologies to whomever has the name Shalasuunaria; it was just a random though. *AVERKI IS MY OMNOMNOM *No plans for perma-death for this character. Sorry. *Also, game mechanics; they apply in RP. Low level stealther? Sorry, Myr can see ya. You can catch her in Thunder Bluff more often than any other city as of late. Occasionally she visits the others, but may be in a hurry to waltz out. =THEME SONNNNNNG BECAUSE I CAN AND I WANT TO!= thumb|300px|left Category:Horde Druid Category:Tauren